dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pilina
|Race = Namekian |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (superior) Vados (superior) Fuwa (superior) Hit (teammate) Frost (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Cabba (teammate) Saonel (teammate) Kale (teammate) Caulifla (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) }} is a Namekian from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Pirina is a large Namekian, similar to Lord Slug. He is considerably taller than his teammate Saonel. His skin is a pine green color instead of the standard green color of Namekians. Pirina's outfit consists of a long, dark brown vest with a beige sash tied around the midsection, black underwear, white gloves, and brown boots. Personality Like his teammate Saonel, Pirina seems to be a dirty fighter at times, as shown when he and Saonel attempted to ambush an exhausted Goku. Following the loss of both Hit and Kefla (Caulifla and Kale fused), Pirina still remained driven as ever to win the tournament despite he and Saonel being the only remaining fighters for Team Universe 6. He appears to understand the responsibility he has as a tournament fighter and the expectations placed on him, as he states that he and Saonel fusing with other Namekians shows their resolution to survive. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga When news of the impending Tournament of Power and its horrific nature came, Champa and Vados decided to recruit Namekians of their own. Once Universe 6's Planet Namek were told of the situation, many Namekians decided to merge their beings into their two strongest warriors, which were Pirina and Saonel. During the struggle between Jiren, and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Pirina was seen clashing with Katopesla, while standing next to Saonel, who was fighting Viara. Later, Pirina and Saonel sneaked up behind a weakened Goku and attempted to launch a surprise attack on him, but the two were stopped by Piccolo and Gohan, who challenged them to a fair fight. Pirina squared off against Gohan and proved to be a formidable opponent for the half-Saiyan in his base form. Pirina later saved Saonel from potential elimination by breaking the ki blast from Piccolo that was carrying Saonel. During Kefla's rampage, the two were forced to disengage from the battle to avoid a random blast from the fused warrior. After assuring Champa they will win, Pirina and Saonel return to fight Gohan and Piccolo. Pirina confirms Piccolo's suspicions about how he and Saonel suddenly became so powerful. However, after fighting Gohan and Piccolo, Pirina and Saonel were both knocked off the arena. The two were chased down by Caulifla, who promised to beat them up if they lost, and were then erased by the Zenos. Power Pirina, alongside Saonel, are the two strongest Namekians in Universe 6. While fighting Gohan, Pirina was able to catch the young Saiyan off guard to knock him on the ground. However, this doesn't last long as Gohan was able to quickly turn the tides back in his and Piccolo's favor with a few well placed attacks and counters like knee dropping Pirina's arm clean off. After adjusting to the full strength of their fusion with the other Namekians, Saonel and Pirina proved a match for Ultimate Gohan. Pirina was also able to take Piccolo's uncharged Special Beam Cannon without much damage. Pirina's mouth beam matched and even at points overpowered Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha. However Piccolo's fully charged Special Beam Cannon was able to pierce the two Namekians, causing Prinia's beam to waver, and so they were knocked off the ring by the Kamehameha. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - An energy wave fired from the mouth. It can also home in on the opponent. *'Continuous Energy Bullets'- A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. *'Demon Hand'- As a Namekian, Pirina's body and limbs are also extremely flexible. He can elongate their arms and legs at will. He uses this to hold Piccolo in place for Saonel to eliminate him however, Gohan prevents it *'Regeneration' - As a Namekian, Pirina's rapid healing powers and regeneration capabilities allows him to regenerate any lost limb or damaged body part within moments. He uses this after Gohan Knee Drop's his arm clean off. With the accumulated energy from the Namekian race absorbed into him, Pirina possesses such vast reserves of stamina and ki, practically making his regenerative powers unlimited. *'Magic Materialization' - Should Pirina lose an arm, after regenerating it, he can materialize a new glove on his new hand. *'Namekian Fusion' - like many Namekians, Pirina has the ability to fuse with another Namekian to get stronger. Forms and transformations Fusion with Namekians In anticipation of the Tournament of Power, Pirina assimilated several of the Universe 6 Namekians in order to greatly increase his power. However, it took some time for him to adjust and fully bring out the power. Video Game Appearances Voice actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Pirina and Saonel vs. Napapa (Manga only) *Pirina vs. Katopesla (anime only) *Pirina and Saonel vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) and Piccolo Trivia *His name comes from , a type of mollusk. He and Saonel are among the only few Namekians to be given names played on a mollusk, the first in a long time being Lord Slug. Gallery DBS Tournament of Power EyeCatch Commercial Bumper.png|Pirina (top right) as seen with the rest of Team Universe 6 in Dragon Ball Super Katpesra.png|Pirina squaring off against Katopesla U6NAMEKS.png|Saonel and Pirina charge into battle against Piccolo and Gohan Pilinakiblast.png|Pirina attacks Gohan 115 2.jpg 6th Universe's Nameccians.png DQIKeOmX0AIHvfU.jpg Cauliflower Kale Pirina Saonel .png Caulifla chasing Saonel and Pirina.png Team U6 erased.png|Pirina is erased while running away from Caulifla Napapa vs. Saonel and Pirina.png References Site Navigation pl:Pirina Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Erased Characters